InSainity
by Sweet Serene
Summary: Vampires tend go insane without their Mates to balance them. Aro is on the brink of Chaos and Insanity after 3000 yrs then Isabella Swan comes in determined save her ex from his suicidal path. can this mere mortal whose destiny and fate is so tied into the immortal world save her true mate from the destruction of mortals and immortals alike? Will Edward really let her go 4the mall?


Chapter 1

The Bonds that Bind

Isabella Swan held onto her ex-boyfriend's , Edward Cullen's hand tightly as his sister, Alice waked behind them, the Voultri's guards Felix, Dementri, and Jane closing close ranks beside them. To say she was scared was understatement. The guards were taking them to see the kings of all Vampires. She had come to Italy to stop Edward for doing stupid cause she had decided to be thrill rush junkie. Jane open the giant doors, were male voice greeted her.

"Sister you left to bring back two and come back with two…and half" the male said. Isabella, better known as Bella snapped her head and looked at a young man looking to be around 18 years old with red crimson eyes looking at her. Bella pulled her hair back and looked at the three kings; she noticed a female sticking close to them. Alice whispered softly "Reneta, their shield" Bella didn't know why that bothered her but she looked at the middle king, their leader, with long black hair and his porcelain skin. She tried to avoid his eyes cause the crimson really bothered her reminded her of blood

The middle king, Aro, the coven leader, got up inside he felt the beast nature of his vampire state fighting for freedom. He didn't know why it was like that. He was glad his friend's first companion's mate was safe, but now he and his brothers had to deal with punishment. This girl child was human.

_Woman_ his darker side whispered. He quickly squashed it for some reason he didn't want scare this human.

"Edward, see Miss Bella is alive after all" He got up to meet the gifted fledglings of his friend, Carlisle Cullen. He knew Alice wasn't of Carlisle making but she followed his was to be. Meanwhile he noticed his brother, Marcus staring at the human with interest. He was going have to inquire about that. He went to take Edwards hand to find out what had happened to cause the misunderstanding.

Marcus Voultri was a quiet man, who since Aro's wife's death been quietly searching the world for his beloved brother's true mate. When the Cullen children came in, his gift to see the bonds of mortals and immortals alike flared by a golden light so bright he had close his eyes for few seconds and open them. This human, this human woman was tied to his brother was his true mate. He started reciting the mortal's human bible in his head to protect himself from the Cullen Fledgling's gift. He took a piece paper wrote on it and passed it to his youngest brother Caius who open it wondering why Marcus didn't just speak to Aro. He went paler then usual when he read the message which was in ancient

_**Caius under no circumstance is this human to be our food or die, change she must, for the third queen of Voultri has just come home. The Mate of Aro has arrived. 2500 years we searched he's been alone and two fledglings bring our brother's happiness to his home. The only thing Cullen's will be is Carlisle will be her sir, the bond shows it.**_

Caius was shocked but quickly started thinking of his ancient fear. Children of moon, werewolves. He looked at the human with interest, his new sister, his new queen. He felt protective of her already. He listen to Aro speak with great interest. The fate of the immortal world lies in this human's hands and she doesn't know it for without the vampires' true mate they will go insane after so long. He and Marcus along with their mates has seen Aro's slow decline in his mental state.

Aro turns to his brothers and suddenly asked "What should be done with the human, brothers?"

Caius knowing he must play his part to save their race of the destruction of an insane vampire leader growls "you know what must be done"

Marcus chose speak up "Laws have been broken"

Aro walks over to the human girl as suddenly Alice; the seer gasped Edward, snarled. He took Isabella's hand and lifted her face to look into her eyes…

Everything stopped as the two looked into the other's eyes

Edward snarled again but was held back by Dementri

Alice only muttered in vampire speed "oh my sister how our race depends on you"

Aro and Isabella gazed into the others eyes, bonds slipped way and cords replaced them and like silent hands pulled them together. Isabella knew she'd do anything for this ancient vampire in front of her, Aro knew he'd jump into the pyre for this gift of the higher powers. He lent down and kissed her which caused Edward to try break free of his captor. Isabella and Aro felt the electricity of their souls recognize the other and rejoiced in the feeling of being whole. Aro knelt at Isabella feet, wept tears that would never fall, and whispered

"Mi anima...gemella"

Isabella who never studied Italian gazed into his blood red eyes and whispered "my true mate I'm here" and ran her fingers into his hair.

Then the hell broke lose


End file.
